Raven Hvost
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Exorcist When you draw a magical circle on the floor or ground, roll+WIS. On a 10+, it will keep spirits, ghosts, or extra-planar entities in or out until someone else breaks it. On a 7-9, it will keep them in or out momentarily, but not for long. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * 3 uses of your chosen poison (0 weight) * Reflex hammer (close, +1 piercing, 1 weight) * Warding charm (+1 to defy danger against dark magic, worn, 1 weight) * Antitoxin (0 weight) * poultices and herbs (2 uses, slow, 1 weight) * bandages (3 uses, slow, 0 weight) * Doctor's backpack (+1 to 'Doctor' moves, +1d4 healing, 5 weight) * 25 gold * 1 Potato borealis * Harpy armor (+1 armor, 0 weight) * Pink topaz (large, 0 weight) * Bonesaw (close, +1 damage, messy, can be repaired if broken, 2 weight) * Tricksy anal beads (magical, roll+CHA to command it, can deal 2d4 damage, has 2d4 beads, 1 weight) * Dagger of Caerbannog (hand, +1 damage, +2 damage dealt to prey species, 2 weight) * Elemental cloak (comfy, reduce elemental damage taken by 2, 1 weight) * Snow globe filled with cum and oil (0 weight) * Blightstone shard (+1d4 to spout lore, take the bonus as lust damage, 1 weight) * Alchemical Healing Herbs (alchemical ingredient, 0 weight) * Bottle of Uberfox cum (pure, virile, component, rare, valuable, 1 weight) * Cat laser (near, marks a target instead of dealing damage, the next attack against a marked target takes +1, 1 weight) * Set of white lingerie, Gloves, stockings, garter bra and panties included (+1 to lust damage inflicted on you and enemies if visible or alluded to, and +1 to parley rolls if mentioned.) * Goatyflesh Goatlight With Goathorn Goathandles (Latches onto the target, and deals 1d3 lust everytime they move their lower body.) List any moves granted by Gear: * Doctor's backpack ** When you have it on your person, you will receive +1 to certain moves. If you don't have it, receive -1 to those same rolls. It can be replaced, but not easily. Choose one or choose none: Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Poisoner ** You’ve mastered the care and use of a poison. Choose a poison from the list below; that poison is no longer dangerous for you to use. You also start with three uses of the poison you choose. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to brew, you can make three uses of the poison you choose for free. Note that some poisons are applied, meaning you have to carefully apply it to the target or something they eat or drink. Touch poisons just need to touch the target, they can even be used on the blade of a weapon. *** • Anesthetic (applied): The target's affected area loses sensation for a while. *** • Black Sap (applied): The target loses all inhibitions, until they act upon their deepest and darkest desire. *** • Bloodweed (touch): The target's body is weakened, and they deal -1d4 damage ongoing until cured. *** • Goldenroot (applied): The target treats the next creature they see as an intimate lover, until proven otherwise. *** • Maiden's Kiss (ingested): The target will convulse on the floor for an incredibly long time with powerful orgasms. *** • MK Uber (ingested): The target's mind is compromised. They will follow any order until cured. *** • Oil of Tagit (applied): The target falls into a light sleep. *** • Serpent’s Tears (touch): The target's sensitivity is heightened. Anyone dealing damage to it rolls twice and takes the better result. *** • Wicked Honey (touch): The next sexual move against the target takes +1 to the roll. * First Aid 'Doctor' ** When you work upon someone or yourself with the intent to heal, roll+INT. On a 10+, you heal 1d8 damage; minor wounds are patched up, broken bones are set, and the like. On a 7-9, the patient is healed, but there are complications. They also take 1d8 damage, ignoring armor. * Revival ** When you lay hands on the woozy, roll+WIS. On a hit, they are cured of fainting, lethargy, paralysis, deep sleep, or unconsciousness, and are instantly able to move again. On a 7-9, they're also groggy, and will take -1 ongoing until they can get enough rest: a few minutes shut-eye or day(s) of sleep, depending on the severity of their affliction. This can't help someone rolling for their Bad Ending, or someone with 0 HP. * Witch or Doctor? ** In addition, choose one of these to start with: ** -CHOOSE- ** Sever 'Surgeon' *** Choose an appendage on the target such as an arm, tentacle, or wing, and roll+WIS. *** On a 10+, the appendage is magically severed from their body, and retains sensation. *** On a 7-9, the appendage is severed, but you're also disarmed (your weapon is dulled, broken, or flung away). *** Severance causes no damage, pain, or bleeding. Missing an appendage may, for example, keep a winged creature from flying, or a bull from goring you on its horns. ** -OR- ** Reattach 'Surgeon' *** When you quickly attempt to reattach a limb or appendage, and you have the missing limb or one like it, roll+INT. *** On a 10+, you put the appendage back into place without complication. *** On a 7-9, it succeeds, but choose one: **** •  It will take a day or two of rest to regain full function and sensation. **** •  For the next day or two, it will be quite easy to detach again. **** •  That really hurt! The patient takes 1d8 damage, ignoring armor. **** If you have plenty of time and patience, say a couple hours, you don't need to roll, just reattach it as if you rolled a 10+. * Medical Method ** You're a healer, choose one to describe your procedures: •Spiritual ** Your choice impacts how other moves and effects interact with your procedures. ** It comes with perks, choose two: *** • Anointed - When you kill the undead, they stay dead. *** • Blessed - Your touch is divine and purges corruption. *** • Fateful - Allies in your presence take +1 ongoing to Bad Ending. *** • Lazarus - You can resurrect anyone, the GM will state the conditions. *** • Greatest - Everyone in the land knows of you and your work. *** • Transformative - You may shape those you heal to an extent. *** • Advanced - Choose an extra move from your list. It's yours now. ** But there's a downside, choose one: *** • Do No Harm - If you intentionally harm someone, you lose access to your healing until you can atone. *** • Fair's Fair - If you save a life, somewhere someone else dies instead. You don't choose who. *** • Reanimator - If you kill someone, they come back to life. With a vengeance. *** • Judgmental - If you heal the evil and unworthy, something bad will happen to you both. *** • Twisted - If you miss a healing roll, you risk inflicting unpredictable changes on your patient. *** • Quackery - If you heal a NPC, the healing will eventually come undone, leaving them hurt. *** • Selfless - If you try to heal yourself, it doesn't work. Don't roll, nothing happens. * Medical License ** Choose a non-multiclass move from this class's Advanced Moves list. Treat it as a Starting Move. ** Good Doctor Sex Moves * Sexual Healing ** When you heal using sexy methods, you may choose to reduce the target's lust instead. Reduce lust by the amount of HP you would have healed. * Medical Play ** When you engage in relations with someone, one on one, you can use Revival, Miracle, or one of your 'Doctor', 'Surgeon', or 'Witch' moves on them as an emergency procedure. Treat a miss as a 7-9, but you can't use these moves again until you've had about an hour's worth of recovery. * Knock Me Up (Meme Move) ** When you are bred, roll+LIB. On a 10+, you are not knocked up, great work. On a 7-9, the GM chooses two: *** • You do not feel worse for wear, and can still stand and fight. *** • You do not show any signs of pregnancy, later or even much later. *** • You do not suffer weird or unfortunate side effects from the breeding. * Am I Kawaii? (Meme Move) ** When someone calls you cute, roll+LIB. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: *** • You're not cute, deal +2 damage forward *** • You're cute, heal +2 damage the next time you heal *** • You don't spend a while embarrassed, stunned, and blushing Advanced Moves * Dr. Witch * Requires: Sever or Reattach ** You now possess both Sever and Reattach. * Self-Control * Requires: Sever or Reattach ** When you use Reattach on yourself, you never need to roll. Just reattach the part. If you have Attachment Disorder, overdoing it on yourself can lead to the GM warning you of a possible complication. ** When you use Sever on yourself, you can move and control your severed appendage as though it were still attached to you. Moves can be performed by your severed part and you don't require Animate Part. It can see, hear, taste, smell, touch, whatever. * Attachment Disorder * Requires: Reattach ** You can use Reattach to add entirely new or strange parts to yourself or others. New fingers, eyes, or even whole limbs. Additionally, the replacement parts don't have to be similar. But beware, the stranger and riskier the part, the worse the side effect or complications could be... * Envenom * Requires: Poisoner ** You can apply even complex poisons with a pinprick. When you apply a poison that’s not dangerous for you to use to your weapon, it’s touch instead of applied. * Good Doctor ** When you heal someone or yourself, via a 'doctor' move or any means of healing health, heal +1d4 damage. * Prayer ** When you pray for another's well-being, you instantly and magically heal them for 5 HP. Usable once per day, within the near range. * Mirror Image (Multiclass move) ** When you create an illusory image of yourself roll+INT. On a hit, you create a perfect copy. When you are attacked, roll a d6. On a 4, 5, or 6 the attack hits the illusion instead, the image then dissipates and the spell ends. On a 7-9, the illusion will only soak the blow if you roll a 6. This effect persists until the end of the session. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Sex Shifter (Being a sloot) ** You may change your sex at will, it just takes a moment. Category:Characters